Love's a Sneaky B'stard
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: DBZ-Tenchi Muyo crossover. After centuries of being alone, Ryoko runs across Chikyuu's greatest warrior. Will the super-saiya-jin from Earth be the one to heal her broken heart? Or is she doomed to be alone?
1. Prologue Saying Goodbye

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: see profile  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Title: Love's a Sneaky Bastard  
Warnings: None so far  
Rating: PG-13 (may change later on)  
Series: DBZ/Tenchi crossover  
Couples: G/R, V/B  
Genre: AU - Action/Adventure, Romance

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Prologue - Saying Goodbye

It was all for nothing. She'd sacrificed everything, risked her life for him, her pride, and her heart. All for nothing. He'd chosen her instead. So she left, simple as that. He was the only reason she'd remained on Chikyuu anyway.

"Mreorw?" the sweet, cat-like voice of her ship purred softly, the main crystal floating in front of her.

"I-I'm fine Ryo-ohki. Really. Just . . . just take us as far away as you can. Away from Chikyuu, away from Jurai, away from all of them."

"Meow!"

Raising her tear-stained face to the view screen, the once infamous space-pirate Ryoko watched as the blue planet she'd called home for so long shrunk in the distance. Tears streaming from her eyes, she raised a hand towards the screen, then let it fall limply to her side. "Sayonara, Tenchi-kun, my love."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Five hundred years later . . .

The flashing lights and blaring klaxon did nothing to help Son Goku as he frantically tried to find out what was going on without touching the wrong button. He'd barely gotten the tiny pod to start in time and even now couldn't remember the button he'd pressed. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!!," he screamed plaintively over the din and just like that, the noise stopped. Goku shook his head, his ears were ringing almost as loud as the alarms had been. "What was that all about?" he wondered aloud not expecting an answer.

"Attention. The ship will be entering an asteroid field in thirty seconds. Please change course." the computer's metallic voice announced.

"Oro?" Goku's head tipped to the side, "What's an asteroid?"

January 11, 2003

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. I also do not own any of the characters from Tenchi Muyo. They are the property of Pioneer, AIC, their creators, and probably some other people I don't know. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time for the school system so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.


	2. Chapter 1 If You're not a Saiyajin, Why...

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: see profile  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

OOOOOOOOOO

Title: Love's a Sneaky Bastard  
Warnings: language  
Rating: PG-13 (may change later on)  
Series: DBZ/Tenchi  
Couples: V/B, G/R, K/18  
Genre: Crossover - Action/Adventure, Romance

OOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 1 - If You're not a Saiya-jin, Why'da Have a Tail?

Ryoko's first impulse when she saw the Ginyu pod was to have Ryo-ohki blast it into oblivion, but something held her back. "Just one pod? That's not right, the Ginyu always travel together." Teleporting outside her ship, Ryoko floated closer to the pod, noticing for the first time, the extensive damage the little craft had taken. The ship wouldn't make it much farther on it's own. Curiosity getting the better of her she flew in front of the pod and peered into the window. '_Who the hell?!_' she thought, staring at the unconcious man inside. '_That's not one of the Ginyu fools . . . if I didn't know better, I'd swear he was a saiya-jin._' Staring at the man a bit longer, Ryoko made her decision and began guiding the pod towards her ship.

Once inside, she phased into the pod to get a closer look, the lower half of her torso sticking out. "He's a handsome one," she muttered softly checking his pulse. Weak, but steady. Picking him up, she discovered that he was bleeding from several wounds and would not survive unless he got some medical attention. Phasing them both out of the pod(1), Ryoko carried him to the cabin. "Ryo-ohki! Head for the closest safe base immediately! Top speed!"

"Meow!!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You're lucky ma'am. If you'd arrived even an hour later than you had, your slave wouldn't have survived. You should be more careful with him, it's a waste of good money."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!" Ryoko screamed at the doctor, grabbing his shirtfront. "I'm no slave owner, kisama! People have no right to own a thinking, feeling being!!!"

"M-m-my apologies, ma'am. I merely assumed . . ."

"What made you think he was a slave," she snarled barely containing her rage. She despised slave traders and owners alike, as far as she was concerned, they were the lowest of the low.

"W-well, the bio scan said that he was a saiya-jin and the preliminary check-up showed that he has been de-tailed," he paused to clear his throat, "and only saiya-jin slaves have their tails removed. No free saiya-jin would allow it."

Setting the doctor down, Ryoko continued to glare at him, "Can you restore it?"

"His tail?" the doctor looked surprised. "Most likely. But why . . ?"

"If he was a slave, then I'll see to it he's sent somewhere he can be free. If he wasn't, well . . . I'll just play it by ear."

"As you wish."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The soft beeping alerted the dozing Ryoko to her rescuees state. The tank had drained and he was climbing out, restorative fluid dripping from his wild hair and down his muscular form. He wasn't aware of her yet and she took this to her advantage, her eyes roaming his body hungrily. '_He's perfect! I've never seen anyone so amazing!_'

"Ano . . . miss? Have you seen my pants?"

Ryoko blinked and shook her head, "Your what?"

"My pants," Goku replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I could'a swore I was wearin' em when I fell asleep."

Ryoko giggled, "You were, but they took them off when you were put in the tank," she replied, tossing him the clothes she'd picked up while he'd been healing. '_Waittaminute, was I just giggling?! Argh!!_'

Goku caught the garments and smiled at her, "Sankyuu!" Ryoko nodded, watching unabashedly as he dressed. Or tried to dress anyway. He'd run into a small obstacle while trying to pull his pants over his rear. Looking at his backside the tall saiya-jin got a pleasant surprise, "My tail!" Dropping his pants he grabbed his tail, rubbing it against his cheek like a cherished pet. "I got my tail back!" he crowed happily, oblivious to the show he'd given a now blushing Ryoko. Releasing the furry appendage, Goku pulled his pants back up, this time tearing a hole to thread his tail through. "So where are we and who are you?" he asked, now pulling the shirt over his head.

Recovering quickly and grinning like the cat who ate the canary, Ryoko made a proposition to the Chikyuu warrior, "How about I answer a question then you answer one, na?"

"Okay."

"To answer your questions, my name is Ryoko and we're on one of the few remaining "free" stations in this part of the galaxy."

"Ohh."

Ryoko's face grew serious, "Now to answer a couple of mine, who are you and what were you doing in a pod belonging to one of Frieza's Ginyu force?"

"I'm Son Goku!" he replied, beaming at her. "And I was in the ship cause . . ." Goku's own expression became serious as well, " . . . it's a long story." A loud growl echoed through the room, and Goku grinned sheepishly again. "You think we could eat first?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A week passes . . .

'_I can't believe I'm going back,_' Ryoko thought for possibly the thousandth time that day. She was finally returning to the place that held so many memories . . . good and bad. She'd never planned on returning, but after hearing Son Goku's outrageous tale, she'd agreed to take him to Chikyuu. '_It's not like I have to get out. I'll just drop him off, then leave. That's it,_' giving herself an affirmative nod, Ryoko went in search of her passenger. '_Knowing that bottomless pit of his, he's probably in the kitchen._'

Sure enough, that's where she found him, putting the finishing touches on a large pot of something. And it smelled really good. "Wh-what are you making?"

Goku turned and smiled at her, "Miso soup. It's almost done, ya want some?"

Once more, Ryoko found herself smiling back at the Chikyuu-raised warrior, "I'd like that." Taking a seat she watched her strange guest rummage about the cabinets for bowls. "Second cabinet on your left."

"Sankyuu."

"It's been a long time since I've had Chikyuu cuisine," she commented as Goku sat down across from her. He'd divided the entire pot into two large bowls, knowing that Ryoko's appetite was right up there with his. At Goku's curious expression she continued, "I used to live there."

"Hontou?! Why'd ya leave?" He asked, immediately sorry as Ryoko turned away, her eyes reflecting a deep pain. "Ah, gomen nasai Ryoko! I didn't mean ta make ya sad!"

She smiled a little sadly at him, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears, "It's all right. You didn't know . . . and it was a long time ago . . ." she shook her head then swiftly changed the topic, "Why don't you tell me more about yourself? You never did explain how a saiya-jin got on Chikyuu-sei."

Goku chuckled, "Well see, I didn't even know I was a saiya-jin til just a year ago when my oniisan show'd up ta get me . . ." the cheerful saiya-jin easily rolled into his tale, enrapturing the woman until he mentioned his son.

"You have a son?!"

"Aa, Gohan da. He's real strong too. Could even be stronger than me someday," he said, his chest puffing in pride. "Ya should have seen im fightin' Frieza. He wouldn't give up for nothin!"

"Really," Ryoko replied, her voice lacking in enthusiasm. For some reason, the news of his son made her heart hurt. "Is . . . is his mother still alive?"

"Uh-huh. But she won't let me train Gohan at all. Says that we don't need fighters anymore," Ryoko watched in amazement as Goku's normally bright smile was replaced with a dark scowl, his hands clenching into fists. "But it doesn't feel right ya know? Somethin' inside me says Gohan NEEDS ta fight."

"Of course he does, he's half saiya-jin, ne? His very blood demands it." Ryoko tipped her head thoughtfully, "As a matter of fact, I don't think I've ever met ANYONE of saiya-jin blood that didn't fight in one way or another. No matter what their power level or how diluted their saiya-jin blood is, they ALL fight."

"Wow. Say Ryoko, how'dya know so much about saiya-jin? Are you one too?"

"Iie, what makes you think I'm saiya-jin?"

"You got a tail, just like me."

Blinking in surprise, Ryoko looked over her shoulder at her oft-forgotten appendage. "Oh yeah, that. Well, I may have a tail, but saiya-jin aren't the only species with them."

"Ohhh."

"But to answer your first question: I've been roaming the universe for a long time, so I've run into plenty of saiya-jin and saiya-jin hybrids." Standing up, Ryoko grabbed Goku's arm, pulling him out of his chair after her. "C'mon, let's go somewhere more comfortable and swap pasts."

Goku stopped suddenly and taking hold of her arm, turned her facing him, "You don't have ta talk about anythin' you don't want ta. I know it makes ya sad."

Ryoko smiled sadly, "Iie, I don't WANT to. I NEED to talk about it." She closed her eyes and shuddered, suddenly afraid of what his reaction would be to the truth. To Goku she looked so frail and delicate that he was overcome by a wave of protectiveness and wrapping Ryoko in his brawny arms he held her close, purring softly to calm her. Throwing her arms around him, Ryoko buried her face in his chest, secretly wishing this moment could last forever.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

One year later . . .

"Goku, look at this . . ."

Stopping on his 1,003rd one-handed push-up Goku joined Ryoko, looking up at the view screen. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the ship closing in on them. "That looks like Frieza's ship."

"Close, it's his father, King Cold's ship."

"Frieza's on that ship," Goku growled.

"I wouldn't doubt it. And if he's come all the way out here, I'm sure he's headed for Chikyuu."

"Can we beat him there?"

Ryoko shook her head, "Iie, at the rate they're traveling, they'll overtake us in moments."

"How about teleporting?"

"Still too far."

"Chikusho!"

Ryoko took hold of his hand, "Don't worry, Goku. Even if he beats us there, he won't do anything until he sees you."

January 16, 2003

OOOOOOOOOO

1 - I'm not sure if she could do this in the series or not. My reasoning is this: If she couldn't do it then, she's been alive long enough to have learned how to by now.

OOOOOOOOOO

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. I also do not own any of the characters from Tenchi Muyo. They are the property of Pioneer, AIC, their creators, and probably some other people I don't know. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time for the school system so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.


	3. Chapter 2 Warning From the Future

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: See profile  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!

Title: Love's a Sneaky Bastard  
Warnings: language  
Rating: PG-13 (may change later on)  
Series: DBZ/Tenchi  
Couples: V/B, G/R, K/18  
Genre: Crossover - Action/Adventure, Romance

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Chapter 2 - Warning From the Future

"Mrreeooww!!"

Looking to the sky and smiling, the strange, lavender haired boy stood. "They're here," he murmured to his hooded companion, watching as the oddly shaped ship known as Ryo-ohki landed. "Come on!" he cried, flying out to greet them.

The other Z senshi followed, stopping meters away from the ship, they were surprised to see not only Goku, but a beautiful woman with spiky light blue hair, appear right in front of the craft. Joyous cries of relief and delight greeted the saiya-jin warrior and his companion.

"Think they missed you?" Ryoko joked, elbowing Goku in the ribs.

"Nah," he replied, unable to keep the grin off his face as his son barreled towards him.

"Otousan!" Gohan cried, leaping into his father's arms. "You're back! You're really back!"

Goku held Gohan close, burying his nose into the boy's spiky hair, and wrapping his tail around Gohan's waist. Ryoko smiled at the touching scene, turning away to give them a bit of privacy. "Ryo-ohki! Come down!"

"Meow!"

Father and son lifted their head in time to watch as the huge spaceship shrunk into a small animal that looked an awful lot like a rabbit, but like a cat too. "No matter how many times I see that, it's still looks cool," Goku said admiringly.

"Tousan, what's that?" Gohan asked, his eyes never leaving the small creature that had bounded up to perch on Ryoko's shoulder.

"And who's your lady friend?" Kuririn asked, arching an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Oh, gomen minna! This is Ryoko, she rescued me after my ship got caught in an asteroid field. An that little one on her shoulder is Ryo-ohki, she's a cabbit. Ryoko, this is my son Gohan and my friends: Kuririn, Yamcha, Bulma, Tenshinhan, Chouzu, Piccolo . . . " Goku paused in confusion when he got to the mystery pair, "Ano, I don't know those guys and the scowling guy over there is Vegeta."

"Yo," she greeted, with what she hoped was a non-threatening smile. Her smile quickly changed into a scowl at the strange looks she was getting from some of them. "Nani."

"You spent an entire year with Goku?" Yamcha asked.

"Hai."

"Alone."

"Yeah. What's it matter to you anyway?" she growled, clenching her fists. She knew what he was implying and she didn't like it one bit. Sure, in her younger days she might have tried something, but spending the last 200 years dodging the Kold family had matured her greatly.

Bulma's eyes narrowed, "Leave her alone Yamcha."

"But . ."

"I mean it!" the blue-haired genius snarled, making her beau quail at her wrath. Scowling, the scarred warrior shoved his hands in his pockets and tried not to look Bulma in the eye. He was just being a concerned friend, after all this woman had been alone with the saiya-jin for a whole year, and they all knew Goku was horribly naive.

Shrugging his shoulders at the couple's weird, but typical, behavior Goku placed Gohan on his feet and scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "So, how'd ya know I was comin'? And who beat Frieza? Piccolo? Vegeta?"

Bulma smiled brightly and put a hand on each of the mystery teens' shoulders. "They beat Frieza and told us when and where you'd be arriving."

"Sugei!! But who are they?"

"You mean you don't know?!"

Goku shook his head, "Nope, I've never seen them before."

"The boy claims to be saiya-jin and the girl has said nothing."

"Another saiya-jin?! But I thought you, me, an' Gohan were the last ones?"

"We ARE the last ones!" Vegeta snarled, pain flashing momentarily in his eyes.

"But Vegeta-san, we saw that guy turn super saiya-jin," Gohan piped up in the teen's defense.

"WOW!!! You're a super saiya-jin too?!"

As Goku gawped at the youths, the lavender-haired one asked if they could speak with him alone. Shrugging his shoulders, the brawny saiya-jin agreed and the three flew a short distance away. The rest of the gang watched in awe as Goku and the male youth turned super saiya-jin then had a brief fight before powering down, talking amongst themselves over this new development.

Standing away from the group, Ryoko observed the battle with renewed awe, respect, and lust for the saiya-jin warrior. Son Goku was a magnificent specimen, by most any species' standards. It didn't hurt that he was sweet, kind, gentle, loving, loyal, and more. Sighing to herself, she was pulled from her reverie by a nearby voice.

"So you're the infamous space-pirate Ryoko."

Turning round she addressed the speaker just as smoothly, "That's former space-pirate to you, ouji-sama. I gave that up when Frieza was still a tadpole." She smirked and arched an eyebrow, "And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe YOUR reputation far outdoes mine."

Vegeta smirked back, "True, onna. But I wanted to see the woman that's been driving those bastards crazy all these years for myself."

Ryoko batted wide, glittering eyes at the saiya-jin prince, "You mean sweet, innocent, little me?"

"Che. You're neither sweet nor innocent, onna."

Shrugging her shoulders the former space pirate returned her attention to Goku who was heading their way again minus the two mystery senshi. Taking note of his distracted and nervous behavior Ryoko met him midway, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," the saiya-jin warrior replied, avoiding eye contact with his friend and former traveling companion.

"Liar." Goku's gaze snapped back to her. "They told you something and if it upset you that much, it must be something big."

The gentle warrior sighed in defeat, "Yeah, it is. But there's some stuff I can't tell anyone or it won't happen an' I don't know how ta explain it," he told her as they approached the others.

"If you can't do it Son, I will. This concerns all of us."

Goku blinked in surprise, "P-Piccolo? You heard?"

"Aaa," the Namekian turned to address the others, stopping when Goku began to protest. "Don't worry, Son. I won't say anything to endanger your friend." Goku nodded his consent to his former enemy, Piccolo was better at explaining things anyway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryoko stared off into the distance, pondering the future while the warriors argued with Bulma over destroying Dr. Gero now or waiting until the jinzouningen arrived. Unlike Bulma, she wasn't surprised that the Z senshi wanted to wait and fight. It was in a warrior's nature to fight, the fact that this would be their greatest challenge made it even more attractive. For the second time that day she was pulled from her silent contemplations by a saiya-jin, Goku this time.

"So what about it Ryoko? Will ya stay and help us?"

Ryoko grinned an flashed him a peace sign, "Of course! I couldn't let you guys have all the fun, now could I?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You okay?" Trunks asked his female companion as they boarded the time machine.

"Aaa. It's just hard seeing them and not saying anything," she smiled sadly, "I barely remember Otousan, he's just like Kaasan said he was."

The lavender haired demi-saiya-jin squeezed her shoulder, "Wakattana.(1)"

As the time machine lifted into the air, Trunks' female companion removed her hood, revealing a mane of ebony spikes with a streak of light blue shot through it and large, amber eyes. "Sayonara Okaasan. Sayonara Otousan," she whispered softly placing a hand on the glass, her eyes filled with longing. "Please be safe."

April 01, 2003

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

1 - I understand.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. I also do not own any of the characters from Tenchi Muyo. They are the property of Pioneer, AIC, their creators, and probably some other people I don't know. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time for the school system so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.


	4. Chapter 3 Training Games

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: See profile  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!  
  
Title: Love's a Sneaky Bastard  
Warnings: language  
Rating: PG-13 (may change later on)  
Series: DBZ/Tenchi  
Couples: V/B, G/R, K/18  
Genre: Crossover - Action/Adventure, Romance  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
Chapter 3 - Training Games  
  
Floating high above the Son household Piccolo and Ryoko awaited the arrival of their saiya-jin training partners. The male Sons were late, but this time it wasn't their fault. Once again, Chichi was refusing to let Gohan train, this time insisting that Goku should remain at home as well to do chores! Both aliens winced as the woman screeched again, even this far away it hurt like hell.  
  
"It's a wonder Son isn't deaf," Piccolo commented to the woman at his side.  
  
Ryoko snorted in agreement, "I don't know why he puts up with it. She treats him like a child, not a husband. He deserves someone better than her and you know it!"  
  
"It's not our place to interfere . . ."  
  
"I know dammit!" she snarled, interrupting the Namek "and I don't need to be lectured by YOU every time I say anything!"  
  
Unbeknownst to the two aliens, Son Gohan was hiding within earshot. His father had sent him outside just before the argument turned ugly and the young demi-saiya-jin had heard every word. 'They're right. Kaasan does treat Tousan like a kid. And I KNOW that studying is important, but I c'n always do it AFTER we beat the androids!' The young senshi sighed and sat down on a nearby rock, he could tell his father wasn't happy. He'd known so for ages but never knew why. Thanks to all the talks he'd had with Ryoko he knew that his parent's weren't properly bonded, which was a large part of the problem. Every saiya-jin bonded with their lifemate. He sighed again, his mother would NEVER agree to perform the bonding ceremony. It was savage and wild, and everything that Chichi hated about her husband and son's heritage, and yet for these same reasons it was very appealing to the half-breed child. He loved his mother, but she just refused to understand that they weren't human. 'Maybe Tousan needs a different mate. But who? She'd have to be awful special to be Tousan's mate.'  
  
"Whatcha' up to squirt?" Ryoko's cheerful voice broke into his thoughtful reverie.  
  
"Just thinkin' Ryoko-san."  
  
"About what?" she asked ruffling his hair affectionately.  
  
He giggled and ducked his head, "Just stuff."  
  
"Ohhh, stuff," she replied sagely, grinning down at the boy. "Well, the time for thinking is over. You're dad's escaped so we can finally get some sparring done."  
  
"Yay!!"  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Some weeks later . . .  
  
A punch to the jaw rocked Goku's head back, but he remained in position and retaliated with a vicious roundhouse kick. Today however, Ryoko was ahead of him and had already phased out, laughing as his leg passed through her and the saiya-jin spun in a complete circle. Goku scowled, put his hands on his hips, and stuck his tongue out at her in response. Ryoko laughed harder, losing her insubstansibility, giving Goku a perfect chance for revenge. Dashing behind the warrioress, he smirked and began mercilessly tickling her. Ryoko giggled and twisted in his grip, trying desperately to escape. All she could do was curl into a ball, a helpless victim of Goku's assault.  
  
"O-okay! I give!" she gasped out between giggles.  
  
Goku laughed and relented allowing her a chance to breathe. That was his mistake. Uttering a chilling war-cry Ryoko tackled the big saiya-jin, driving him into the ground before beginning her own tickle attack. Pinned beneath the agile warrior, Goku was unable to escape her nimble fingers and soon was in the same state she had been. It wasn't until he'd admitted defeat that she ceased her attack, but did not get off him. Finding it much more comfortable seated on his stomach, she grinned down at him.  
  
"So saiya-jin, it seems you are no match for the great space-pirate Ryoko!" she boasted, bouncing lightly and earning a soft "uff" from the downed senshi.  
  
"Maybe," he replied, giving her a sly grin. She had just enough time to raise an eyebrow before he flipped them over, pinning her to the ground. Leaning down until their noses nearly touched the gentle saiya-jin smirked, "Now who's outmatched," he purred, not backing off, yet not getting any closer either.  
  
Ryoko raised her head until their lips were just a breath apart, "You are," she whispered, pressing her lips to his.  
  
For a moment Goku froze, shocked and unsure, but instinct quickly took over and he responded in kind. Her lips were soft and warm, and her scent . . . intoxicating. Their tails entwined and Goku began purring, finally releasing one of her hands to trail his own down her side . . .  
  
"Otousan! Ryoko-san! It's time to go hooome!!" Gohan's cheerful voice echoed throughout the valley.  
  
Goku's head snapped up and he jumped off of Ryoko as though he'd been burned. "Gomen nasai, Ryoko! I-I didn't mean to . . I just . ."  
  
"Iie!" Ryoko looked up at him, her expression resolute, "It was my fault. I kissed you, remember? If anyone should be sorry, it's me."  
  
"Ano, yeah," he muttered, his face turning red. Sure she started it, but he'd been more than ready to finish it. What was wrong with him? He loved Chichi, didn't he? Pushing these thoughts away, he gave her his goofy grin. "Same time tomorrow, then? You were gonna try and teach Gohan an' me how ta phase through stuff right?"  
  
Ryoko blinked in confusion, was he willing to pretend it didn't happen? It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but at least he still wanted to see her. She gave him a weak smile, "Sure Goku. Same time tomorrow."  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
"We're gonna train with Ryoko-san tomorrow, right Tousan?" Gohan asked, flitting around his father as they flew home.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I like her a lot, don't you?"  
  
Goku thought back to that kiss, "Yeah, I do."  
  
Gohan grinned at his father's distracted response, it seemed that his father liked the pretty blue-haired alien more than a lot.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Once they arrived home the Son males were treated to a fresh round of shrieking over their tardiness, Goku's irresponsibility, and Gohan's education. Shooing his son up the stairs, Goku silently endured his wife's tirade, not really listening. His thoughts were elsewhere, in a place occupied by a certain blue-haired warrioress.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Reappearing on top the roof of Capsule Corp, Ryoko stood staring off into the setting sun. 'I kissed him . . . and he kissed me back . . .' her lips still tingled from the sensation. 'He kissed me, but we can't . . !' her knees buckled and she fell forward on her hands, her hair covering her eyes. "Why! Why can't I fall in love with someone who can love me?!" Ryoko choked back a sob, tears streaming down her face.  
  
May 14, 2003  
re-edited 6/16/04  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. I also do not own any of the characters from Tenchi Muyo. They are the property of Pioneer, AIC, their creators, and probably some other people I don't know. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time for the school system so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything.


	5. Chapter 4 Couldn't be More Obvious if i...

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: See archive  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!  
  
Title: Love's a Sneaky Bastard  
Warnings: language  
Rating: PG-13 (may change later on)  
Series: DBZ/Tenchi  
Couples: V/B, G/R, K/18  
Genre: Crossover - Action/Adventure, Romance  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
Chapter 4 - Couldn't be More Obvious if it Came up and Bit You on the Ass

Slipping into the kitchen in hopes of finding a pint of ice cream to drown her sorrows in, Ryoko was surprised to find someone already there. Seated at the kitchen table was Bulma, moping over her own pint.  
  
"Looks like we had the same idea," the older woman commented softly.  
  
Bulma glanced up and smiled wanly at the other woman, "Feels like I'm always in here anymore."  
  
Having snagged her own pint by now, Ryoko joined her at the table. "Guy trouble again?"  
  
Taking another bite, Bulma sighed and nodded sadly, "Yamcha and I just don't 'click' anymore."  
  
"I never really thought you two meshed well as a couple anyway. He's too . . . meek for you."  
  
"I suppose so," Bulma grinned wryly, "Who'dve thought that such a bad boy would turn into such a softie."  
  
"I still can't believe he was EVER bad."  
  
"Just ask Goku."  
  
Now it was Ryoko's turn to smile sadly, "Yeah, I'll have to . . ."  
  
"Guy trouble?" Bulma asked. She hadn't missed that wistful tone in the female senshi's voice.  
  
"I . . ah . . no, I-"  
  
"Don't be embarrassed, Ryoko," Bulma reassured the other woman, "It's only natural. Son-kun's a wonderful guy."  
  
"A taken one too."  
  
Bulma patted her shoulder, "It's like the saying goes, 'the good ones are always taken'."  
  
Ryoko raised a powder-blue eyebrow at her, "Thanks, now I feel much better."  
  
"Gomen, Ryoko."  
  
The blue-haired alien shook her head, "Nah, it's all right. There's really nothing you can say that could help anyway."  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Now the first thing you two are going to do is SWEAR to me that you won't try phasing through solid objects until I think you're ready." Noticing her "students" lack of concern, she glared fiercely at the pair. "I MEAN it!! If you try before you're ready you could end up fused permanently to a wall, or worse you could end up dead!"  
  
Gohan's eyes grew round and he nodded vigorously in agreement. He wouldn't try anything without her say-so. Goku merely nodded, for reasons he was just beginning to understand, he was having trouble keeping his thoughts from wandering.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!! Get back here!!!!"  
  
Smirking inwardly, Vegeta calmly marched towards the gravity room, pretending to ignore the furious woman behind him. The saiya-jin no ouji greatly enjoyed working the chikyuu-jin woman into a rage. Despite being physically weaker than himself, she was intellectually smarter than he, and her temper rivalled his own. Which made pissing her off all the more entertaining. For some reason, the pretty blue-haired onna didn't fear him, unlike the other Z senshi.  
  
Shutting the gravity room's door behind him, the ouji let his internal smirk become external. He was feeling the best he had in ages. The onna and her obnoxious "boyfriend" had separated once again. He'd gotten the best of her in this morning's argument, and the repairs to the gravity room had been completed. The only thing that could make it better would be his ascent into super saiya-jin, he was close now, he could feel it!  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Ooooo! That damn saiya-jin!" Bulma growled as she stormed into her lab. "One of these days I'm going to figure out how to hit him hard enough to hurt him!"  
  
Why her? Of all the people on the planet, why did he pick on her?! He was civil, one could almost say polite, around her parents. He ignored everyone else unless they disturbed his personal bubble. So why did he even bother her? If she didn't know better she'd swear he went out of his way to annoy her!  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
"Oh, I just know their children will be adorable!" Bulma's mother squealed happily, clapping her hands together.  
  
"Whose children?" Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
"Why Bulma-chan and Vegeta-chan's of course!"  
  
"Dear, they aren't even dating."  
  
"It won't be much longer darling. They're just made for each other! Just think, soon we'll be grandparents!"  
  
Smiling at his wife's unending optimism, Dr. Briefs couldn't help but get caught up in her excitement. It would be nice if their daughter got together with the gruff saiya-jin. After all, he seemed to be the only one who not only tolerated, but ENJOYED her temper.  
  
"And of course Ryoko-chan and Goku-chan's children will be adorable too."  
  
Dr. Briefs looked up at her in surprise, "I wasn't aware that they were together."  
  
"Oh they aren't, but it's only a matter of time!" the cheerful blonde chiruped. "Just you wait, I know what I'm talking about."  
  
6/15/04  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. I also do not own any of the characters from Tenchi Muyo. They are the property of Pioneer, AIC, their creators, and probably some other people I don't know. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works part-time for the school system so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 


	6. Chapter 5 Inevitability Comes a Callin'

Author: Murasaki Rose  
Email: See profile  
Archive?: Go for it! Just let me know where so I can link to ya!  
  
Title: Love's a Sneaky Bastard  
Warnings: language  
Rating: PG-13 (may change later on)  
Series: DBZ/Tenchi  
Couples: V/B, G/R, K/18  
Genre: Crossover - Action/Adventure, Romance  
  
A/N: I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who's been reviewing. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, as well as motivates me to continue. Arigato gozaimasu!  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
Chapter 5 - Inevitability Comes a Callin'  
  
Gohan ran down the stairs yelling excitedly, he'd awoken that morning to a wonderful surprise. "Otousan! Okaasan! Guess what happened!"  
  
"Whoa! Slow down, son!" Goku said to his energetic child, who was now bouncing at his side.  
  
"Gohan, sit down and eat your breakfast."  
  
"Demo, Okaasan-"  
  
"Sit down. You can tell us after breakfast."  
  
"Awww."  
  
Pouting, the young demi-saiya-jin did as he was told. Once his mother had served him, the pre-teen ate nearly as fast as his father. The only thing slowing him down were the table manners his mother insisted he use.  
  
As soon as he'd finished the young senshi began bouncing in his chair, unable to keep still while he waited on his parents. Shaking her head at her son's exuberance, Chichi cleared the table before allowing Gohan to share his news.  
  
"All right, what's got you so excited this morning?"  
  
Ceasing his bouncing just long enough to take a huge breath, the young demi-saiya-jin began speaking a mile a minute. "I woke up an for some reason my pajamas were really uncomfy this morning but I didn't think about it til I went to put on my pants cause they got stuck an' I wasn't sure why cause I wasn't stepping on them or nothing, so I turned around to check and when I did I saw my tail was back!!!!"(1)  
  
It took a moment for both adults to make sense of what their exuberant offspring had just rattled off. Goku blinked at his son, "Did you say your tail?"  
  
"Hai!" the boy chirruped, turning around to show his parents his reaquired appendage, wagging it happily. "See?"  
  
"That's great Gohan!" Goku cheered, picking up his son and spinning him around while they laughed in delight. "Isn't this wonderful, Chi?" he asked before coming to a stop. Hearing no response, he finished turning to see a horrified-disgusted look on his wife's face as she stared at their son's tail. Goku tensed.  
  
"Get rid of it!" the woman hissed, pointing at the offensive appendage.  
  
Gohan's eyes went round, "Kaasan?" he asked, his voice trembling in hurt.  
  
"NOW!!!" she screeched, causing both males to wince. "Get rid of that horrid thing immediately!! Y-you're human! Not one of those awful saiya-jin!!"  
  
It was hard enough to hear those words for himself, but seeing his son's face crumple under his mother's disgust was too much. Narrowing his eyes in anger, Goku felt a low growl rumble in his chest and welcomed it.  
  
"Gohan, go to Capsule Corp." Goku's voice was strangely flat as he placed his son back on his feet, not once letting his eyes leave the woman before him.  
  
"Demo, Otou-"  
  
"GO! I'll come get you later."  
  
Reluctantly, the young demi did as he'd been told, leaving his parents to square off. He wasn't sure what was about to happen, but instinctively he knew it was bad. His father hadn't looked that angry since he'd first turned super saiya-jin.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
It was close to midnight when Son Goku touched down at Capsule Corp. His "talk" with Chichi had been short and ugly, the end result being her departure from the lives of him and their son. Goku sighed heavily, there was a part of him that was deeply hurt by her reaction on his son's behalf. The two of them had lived together for so long and had raised an amazing boy. It was hard to watch her callously toss all that aside over something so simple as his alien heritage.  
  
Granted, to most people that was a BIG thing, but to Goku it wasn't. He and his son were the same as they were before. The only real difference was now they had answers to their heritage and biology. Sadly, Chichi didn't see things that way. But somehow overall it didn't feel like that big a deal to him.  
  
And that's what REALLY bothered him.  
  
Surely after eight years of marriage he'd be more broken up than this. Wouldn't he?  
  
So Goku had spent most of the day, long after his shrieking, soon-to-be ex had left with her belongings, mulling things over. His conclusion had been startling to say the least. He didn't love Chichi, he never really had. At least not that way. Having been plopped into marriage with a person he barely knew, all due to his honor, Goku hadn't any experience with love or even lust. Chichi had been the one to tell him that married people loved each other, so he'd taken it on face value that he loved her. But their "love" wasn't anything like the love that Bulma went on an on about when they'd traveled together, or like the love Ryoko once had for that human/Juraian hybrid. The affection he held for Chichi was much like the love he had for his friends. But unlike his friends, his love for her had been fading over time.  
  
Now came the hard part. Telling Gohan.  
  
While he didn't think the young demi would be too upset over their breakup, the knowledge that she didn't want to see the child again . . .  
  
"You gonna stand outside all night?"  
  
Startled, Goku blinked and stared blankly at the blue haired alien before him while his brain struggled to catch up. "Ano-"  
  
Leaving the doorway, Ryoko crossed the yard to where he stood, gold eyes soft with emotion. She took his hand and squeezed gently, "Gohan told us what happened this morning."  
  
"Aaa."  
  
Ryoko waited patiently. Two years of friendship with the gentle saiya-jin had taught her well.  
  
She didn't have to wait long before he finally blurted out, "She doesn't want to see Gohan again! Her own son and she wants nothing to do with him!"  
  
"NANI?!" This came as a complete shock to Ryoko. As controlling and obsessive as Chichi was over her only child, the warrioress had not expected this. She'd been gearing herself up to kick the other woman's ass for attempting to keep Gohan away from his father, but now . . .  
  
"How could she be so cruel to him?" Goku's heartbroken voice broke through her aborted revenge plans.  
  
Ryoko shook her head, "I don't know Goku, I really don't." With her free hand she reached up and tilted his face towards her and looked deep into his eyes. "But he'll have you. And Piccolo."  
  
Goku put a hand on top of hers, "And you."  
  
Flashing a brilliant smile, Ryoko nodded in agreement, "And me." They remained that way for a moment, before Goku let their hands drop free, breaking the tableu. Ryoko tugged at his hand leading him inside, "C'mon, Bulma set up a spare room for you. In case you showed up after Gohan fell asleep."  
  
"Is he?"  
  
Ryoko fixed him with "the look", "Why else would I have mentioned the room? Now get your butt in gear, Son Goku," she mock-growled as she made a show of dragging him across the yard.  
  
"Demo, Ryoko!" Goku whined in vain as he was hauled inside.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Around sunrise, Goku awakened to an adorable sight. Shortly after Goku had fallen asleep, the younger Son had made his way into his father's room and onto his bed. Curled up against his father's stomach, the boy snuggled close to him, chestnut tail wound firmly about the elder's wrist. Smiling down at his son, Goku gently stroked the boy's wild ebony hair. 'How could she not love something so beautiful?'  
  
His depressing line of thought was cut short as the child in his arms began to stir. The last two years had been rough on the young demi, and his inner alarm clock always woke him just after sunrise. Yawning cutely, the boy rubbed his sleepy, chocolate eyes before he remembered the events of the day before.  
  
"Otousan!" he cried, flinging himself at his father.  
  
Goku "uffed" softly at the impact, but atomatically wrapped his arms and tail around the child, crooning soothing words to the now crying boy.  
  
"Okaasan doesn't want me, does she?" he sobbed out, clinging even tighter to his father.  
  
Closing his eyes and sighing, Goku didn't answer his son at first. This was harder than he'd thought. Pulling the boy far enough away that he could look into his son's eyes, he had to know Gohan understood.  
  
"Gohan. It's not YOU your mother doesn't want . . . it's me. And since you're half me . . ."  
  
"Wakatta."  
  
"Gohan, are you sure?"  
  
"Hai," the boy answered, nodding his head for emphasis. A thoughtful look came over his face as he appeared to ponder something. "Ano, Otousan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think- Do you think I could spend this afternoon with Piccolo-san?"  
  
"Sure son, Goku smiled and ruffled the child's hair, "Now let's go see about getting breakfast, all right?"  
  
"Hai!" the boy agreed enthusiastically, just before a pair of stomachs growled in unison.  
  
Rubbing the back of his head in embarassment Goku chuckled, "Heh, guess our stomachs agree."  
  
10/25/04  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
AN Hopefully no one was offended by my portrayal of Chichi. But if you were offended, I don't really care. I really do like her and I AM a fan of GokuxChichi, but for this fic I had to separate them. I'd already killed her off in Second Chance for Love so I couldn't just re-use that. Still, I think she comes off as only slightly OOC here. Basically, it's just a more extreme reaction than what she'd normally do.  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
1 - Any faster and it'dve been all one word. snickers  
  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go. I do not own any of the characters from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. They are all the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Toei Animation, and Funimation Inc. I also do not own any of the characters from Tenchi Muyo. They are the property of Pioneer, AIC, their creators, and probably some other people I don't know. However, all the other characters in my stories are mine. I'm not making any money off of this, its just for fun. And to top it off I'm a college student who works for the school system so you know I don't have any money. So if you sue me you won't get anything. 


End file.
